


A Night in the lonesome Beacon Hills

by Kivren



Series: Night in the Lonesome Beacon Hills [1]
Category: A night in the lonesome october, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Crossover fic.When doesn't Beacon Hills call the biggest of the Baddies around to it?  The month of October when the full moon shines hosts a contest to see if Eldritch Horrors and Elder gods will be invited to return to our world.  Can Stiles and Derek stand up to the classic horror monsters when they come to town?
Series: Night in the Lonesome Beacon Hills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954432





	A Night in the lonesome Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my poor hubby, who puts up with my flights of fancy and often like this pokes me and hands me a plot bunny.
> 
> This is a crossover between the tv show Teen Wolf and a fantastic fantasy novel by Roger Zelazney called "A Night in the Lonesome October". This book is really a classic which contains Sherlock Holmes, the wolfman, Jack the Ripper and his dog and many other classic horror characters. The story takes place during October with one chapter for every day culminating on Halloween with a full moon. It seems pretty appropriate this year since 2020 has not one but two full moons this month.  
> I am not sure if I will actually manage 31 chapters for this fic, but it will be a completed work.

Stiles skidded through the loft door, barely keeping his feet under him. He dropped his hands onto his knees and gasped for breathe. Holding up one hand in a wobbly give me a minute gesture.  
Derek and Peter looked at each other, Derek raised one eyebrow to which Peter simply raised his right shoulder an inch and the two looked back towards the teen who had burst into their door.  
After dragging in a few more deep ragged breathes, Stiles pushes up off of his knees and stumbled his way down the stairs and over to the couch.  
“Derek, we have a BIG problem.”  
“Stiles, this is Beacon Hills, when don’t we?”  
“You don’t understand. Lydia and I were translating that old book that zombie wolf over there brought back from Brazil with him.” Peter let a low growl out and smirked at Stiles twitch over it. “There is something major happening this month.”  
“Again, it’s Beacon Hills in October we knew something was going to happen.”  
“Wow, your blasé attitude really sucks you know that? Anyway, Lyds managed to work out that on years where a full moon falls on Halloween there is some kind of ritual that all the Big Bad's get together for.” At this Peter sat up straight.  
“Full moon on Halloween? We have one of those this year.”  
“Yeah, I know I came to let you guys know while she kept working on the text.”  
“Derek, maybe it would be a good idea for you to go check out the Beacon Hills airport, see if anyone new is coming in?”  
“Gee Peter, why do you think I should go play blood hound?”  
“Because Derek, I need to go see if there are any more useful books in my collection. Stiles can go back and help Lydia.”  
“Nope, I can’t. She said she would be over here with the book after Jackson made it back to town. So I am staying right here.” He opened his backpack and pulled out his laptop. Peter huffed and Derek rolled his eyes.  
“Put a pizza order on my account for delivery in two hours, and there had better be meat on them this time, none of us have cholesterol problems.”  
“Will do.”  
*****

Derek walked slowly through the airport filtering the smells carefully, trying to see if any stood out as dangerous. He turned his head to the right in an attempt not to clog his sense with Cinnabon when he felt himself bounce off of someone’s shoulder. He, an Alpha werewolf ricocheted off as if he was Stiles. He felt his eyes widening even as he tried to catch the strangers scent. The tall man in casual clothes looked Derek up and down in assessment. Then he held his hand out as if to shake.  
“Sorry about that. Talbot, Larry Talbot.” Derek blinked and took the offered hand.  
“Derek Hale, I really should have been watching where I was going.” Larry used his grip on Derek’s hand to pull him closer and spoke for his ear only.  
“Yes, little alpha, you should have. You aren’t the biggest puppy in the play yard here.” Derek blinked rapidly. His mind finally supplied where he had heard that name as his hand was released. “Don’t let me keep you Mr. Hale, I am sure you also have appointments to keep.”  
Derek nodded, turned on his heel and walked straight back to his car. Driving back to the loft as quickly as the speed limit allowed. He came into the sliding door as abruptly as Stiles had although with much better breath support.  
“Everyone out, go pack your shit we have to go.”  
“Go? Where?” Stiles asked.  
“No time, get a bag or don’t. I am thinking an island might be nice for Christmas, something warm.”  
“Christmas, dude it’s only September 29th it’s a little early for a Christmas trip.”  
“No it isn’t.” Derek bluntly stated as he was loading clothes into a round duffle bag. Peter stuck his head in from the back room.  
“Derek, what is going on? You smell like World War 3 is starting around you.”  
“We need to go, now.”  
“For some reason Derek seems to think we need to flee the country for the holidays or something.”  
“Oh, I admit fleeing the country would probably sound like a great idea but it is quite ineffective in the long run. Besides, as you can see players are already beginning to arrive escaping the pattern may already be too late.” A voice said from the still open door way. Derek froze, handful of Henley’s still dangling over the bag. The newcomer slowly looked from face to face until he landed on Peter.  
“Ah, Peter Hale so good to see you again.”  
“Larry Talbot, what brings you to Beacon Hills?”  
“I had a letter from Duke that your lovely town fit the game parameters.”  
“I don’t know how to tell you this Larry, but Duke’s dead.” At his the newcomer laughed.  
“As if that would stop him for long. As you would say Peter, he got better.”  
“Ah.”  
“Indeed, and you still owe me.” Peter actually paled a bit as he looked away.”  
“I remember.”  
“Good. Now I am looking for a dog. He stands about this high, notched ear scar on the back leg. Have you seen him?”  
“No.”  
“Alert me if you do. His master and I h


End file.
